


Family Heirloom

by Nora65



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora65/pseuds/Nora65
Summary: Eleanor Winchester is the third Winchester sibling. Not only is she Dean's twin, but she also has his affinity for attracting the attention of the angels - or rather one in particular. Gabriel has one task; after eons of searching and almost giving up, he thinks he's finally found the right soul.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Gabriel/OC
Kudos: 5





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie is a character of my own creation, everything else belongs to the creators of Supernatural.  
> This is the playlist on Spotify I listened to when writing: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5um8mAEtBzGRUCIg6WPY2y?si=2TX30yd8TbuCBsHCcz_-YQ

The bunker was silent, save for the rustling of paper or the tapping of keys on a laptop. The hiss of the coffee machine in the distance was barely noticeable but Sam's ears perked up at the audible mention of caffeine. It was nearly two in the morning and he'd been researching for more than five hours with Cas while the twins were on a hunt. Dean had said it would just be a simple job so Sam had been expecting him and Ellie back hours ago. The shrill ringing of Cas's phone broke the silence. Dean.

"Hello, De-" Castiel began, but Dean interrupted.

"Cas. Garage. Now. Ellie." Then the phone clicked off. Cas cast a panicked look at Sam, then closed his eyes, travelling to the garage in an instant. He wasn't the only one there though - Gabriel had gotten there a split second before and was in the backseat cradling Ellie in his arms, his hand on her ribs, using his angelic grace to heal her body. Spotting the trench-coated angel, Dean rushed over to him.

"Gabriel got here as soon as I put the phone down," he said. "She must have been praying just before she passed out."

A whoosing sound from the car told them Gabriel had taken her back to her room so Dean got to work cleaning his sister's blood out of the Impala, leaving Cas to let Sam know what had happened.

\----

It was mid-morning before she woke up again and when she did, it was with a twinge in her side and her phone telling her she had one new message. It was from Gabriel and was simply a meme - an angel statue with its head in its hands and the caption "I'm pretty sure this is what my Guardian Angel looks like." She quickly typed out a response, hit send, then rolled over.

"Do you often text me in bed." His voice made her jump and she dropped her phone.

"You dick," she said, but she was smiling.

"So what happened last night?" He sat down on the bed next to her, ignoring the fact she had bed hair and still had just a little of that sleepy look. In fact he liked it; he'd often wondered what she looked like as soon as she'd woken up and before she made herself presentable to the world. Okay, so he'd seen her in her pyjamas, hair thrown back in a messy bun and looking half-dead - Ellie being covered in blood was also nothing new to him - but that was what you expected when you lived in close quarters with someone. This, however, was the first time she'd managed to scare him.

"They got the jump on us -"

"They?"

"Yeah, vamps. There were more in the nest than we thought. We figured with it just being the next town over we'd be done and back again in time for a midnight snack, but they over powered us. They grabbed Dean first, then me. I was almost bitten, but Dean cut her head off just in time. We had the upper-hand, or at least we thought we did, until one sliced me up. We only just got away, Dean speeding off, me bleeding all over the Impala."

"I came as soon as I heard you praying to me."

"I thought I'd be alright, but as we were pulling into the garage the pain got worse."

"How're the ribs doing now?" His voice was full of concern that he was trying - and failing - to hide.

"Much better, now that my guardian angel fixed me," she laughed. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thankyou."

"I was gonna wait till your birthday, but seeing as it's still a couple of months away and I'm impatient, I wanted to give this to you now." He handed her a small, battered box.

She frowned and stood up. "Are you proposing?"

"Just open it, Sugar," he scowled.

Apprehensively, Ellie lifted the lid and her mouth dropped open. Inside was a ring, but it definitely wasn't an engagement ring. The gold band was simple and showed signs of age and tarnishing, yet it still kept it's beauty. On top was carved a pair of hands, holding one another. Words seemed to fail her and her mouth kept opening and closing like a goldfish.

"It's a family heirloom," he said, taking it out of the box. "Dad gave it to me before he created all of this. Said something about safe keeping until the right soul comes along and that I would know who to give it to. Of course I dismissed it as typical babble from him, but I kept hold of it for eons just in case. I knew straight away you were the one I'd been saving it for."

"Was that before or after you tried to kill us?"

"Before." He took hold of her hand and slipped the ring onto her middle finger. It was a little loose, but as soon as that thought entered her head, her finger started to tingle and the ring began to shift, as though it were fitting itself to the right size. All of a sudden she felt giddy, light-headed, as though she were floating. Then everything went black.

She must have only been out for a few moments because when Ellie woke up, she was being cradled in Gabriel's arms after he'd jumped up to catch her as she collapsed.

"We gotta stop meeting like this," she said teasingly, brushing off his attempt to help her stand up again. She didn't want to tell him but she was embarrassed. She didn't faint, she wasn't a damsel in distress, she kicked ass and killed demons. She looked at the ring again, her stomach fluttering and the feeling that her brain was being ripped apart fading.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"She better be, we got a new case." Sam stuck his head around the door. He noticed the way Gabriel's face flushed as he helped Ellie stand up, the way he brushed his thumb lightly over her right hand, the private smile shared between the two of them. He'd seen it before - with Dean and Cas. He made a mental note to try and work on getting these two idiots together before something happened - like another apocolypse.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Ellie sings is Sugar by Maren Morris

Ellie slouched in the back seat behind Sam as the Impala sped past miles upon miles of farms and open countryside. To her left sat Gabriel, who'd spent the last 3 hours staring out of the window sucking on a lollipop. Dean, in the driver's seat of course, had been working his way through the greatest hits of both Led Zepplin and Pink Floyd, and was now starting on Asia. He'd been driving since leaving the bunker and was stubbornly refusing to let someone else take over. It wasn't until they nearly ended up under the wheels of an eighteen-wheeler that he relented and pulled into the nearest motel at the next town. It wasn't the nicest place they'd stayed at, but it was a bed for the night and a roof over their heads. They still had another full day of driving before they got to Moses Lake, WA and even then it would probably be the middle of the night by the time they arrived. 

"You know I could have transported you there instantly. Hellooo - archangel here."

Ellie poked him in the ribs playfully, causing him to retaliate with a finger in her ribs.

"If you two kids don't stop fighting, I'm gonna turn this car around and we won't be going to Disneyland," Dean teased. He may have had his reservations in the past about Gabriel - and for good reason - but he and Ellie seemed to be inseperable now, best friends, so if she could forgive him then he supposed he could as well.

"Besides there would have been no point you zapping us there," she explained, "because we'll need the car to get around. FBI agents tend not to just appear out of thin appear, despite what it may seem."

"Humans," he muttered, earning himself another poke from Ellie.

They booked two rooms next to one another under the name Herman Muntz. False identity was something the Winchester's had become extremely good at, being taught how to do so by their father - how else would they have been able to pay for things such as motel rooms, or even food? Sam and Dean would take room ten, while Ellie and Gabriel were in room eleven as the manager had refused to let them all stay in one room. Safety hazard, he had told them but looking around, Ellie had come to the conclusion they were probably safer all together. Less chance for the roaches to get them, perhaps.

"Man, I'm starving." Dean's stomach grumbled. "I'll see what they've got in the lobby."

"I think I saw a Walmart back there," Ellie said, rushing forward. She was beyond fed up of candy bars and bags of chips for meals, along with anything else that came from a vending machine. "I'll take a drive over and make sure we've got enough to eat, along with stuff for the road tomorrow."

"Excellent idea. See if they've got any pie."

The drive to the supermarket was, for the most part, uneventful, although it did give Ellie a chance to think. She liked Gabriel and she was pretty sure he liked her, but there was still a niggling feeling in the back of her mind. He'd been with literal gods before - Kali was one she knew of - and she wondered how on earth she was going to even start to compare to that.

Damn it Gabriel, she thought to herself, why do you have to be so damn irresistible? She needed a distraction, fast, before he could hear what she was thinking, as if she were in prayer. Music usually helped and Dean was rather particular about what songs were played in his Baby, but seeing as he wasn't here, she hooked her phone up to the speakers and began singing loudly to the first song that came up on shuffle.

"Baby would you be my sugar, sugar?  
Make my heart race, even on a good day  
You make the world taste better, better  
Good on anything, want you on everything  
Just a little bit is all it takes  
Like a Coca-Cola on a Christmas Day  
You're what I crave babe, what can I say?  
Would you, would you  
Would you be my sugar, sugar?"

By the time she reached the superstore, her mind seemed much clearer and she focused on trying to find enough food for everyone, as well as extra pie (it never hurt to have some around) because she had a feeling it would come in handy very soon. As a final afterthought, she also grabbed an extra six-pack of beer.

A lone figure leaned against the car and she shifted the weight of the shopping on her hips slightly so she had easier access to her gun as she walked across the dark parking lot. While she had no issues defending herself, she was beginning to wish she'd parked nearer the store, or even a street lamp. The figure was facing away from her, so she carefully put the shopping down on the ground next to the boot of the car and slipped her gun from her waistband. Using the skills she'd been taught from the age of five, Ellie crept up behind the man, but just as she was about to put the gun against his back he spun around, snatched the weapon from her hand and pinned her up against the side of the car.

"Hey sugar," he purred.

"Dammit Gabe, you were just about to get my knee rammed into your balls," she said, sighing with a mixture of relief and annoyance. His warm body was pressed up against hers, the little dip in the bottom of his throat pulsating with every heartbeat which seemed to be speeding up the longer he was in such close quarters to her. She ached to reach out to him, to run her fingers through his honey-blond hair, to feel his hot, ragged breath on her skin. Before she realised what was happening, he leaned down and kissed her softly, sending shivers of delight through her body and weakening her knees. He put his lips against her ear and whispered something before disappearing in a blink, leaving Ellie alone in the darkness, pinching herself just case it had all been just a dream.

Walking back into the motel room twenty minutes later, she found the three of them with their heads bent over case files. Her knees were still a little wobbly and she had no idea how she'd driven back without crashing.

"Hey you're back!" Gabriel was the first to look up. He rushed forward, his eyes lit up, and grabbed one of the bags from her hand, rifling through it. "Ooh, you got fruit gushers, I love those." He thrust the bag back into her hands and sat down with the candy. It was as if the last twenty minutes hadn't just happened. Uh-huh, she thought dryly, helping herself to a box of pizza rolls and making herself comfy on one of the beds. The Men of Letters case file in front of her was thin, but it was all they had on the creature they were hunting - a Rawhead. Not much was known about them except for the fact human children were a delicacy to them and they were susceptible only to electricity; although cutting off their heads would also do the trick, as with most things. So far three children had gone missing up in Moses Lake, all aged between three and six, whilest another one had turned up dead. The wounds on her body didn't match anything the police had seen before and were completely baffled, but the Winchester's knew exactly what had killer her.

"I'm going to bed," Ellie announced to nobody in particular. Her ribs were beginning to hurt again from the vampire's knife the night before, and while Gabriel had healed her, she still had aches and pains, though very few compared to how it could have been had he not been there for her.

"We're leaving early tomorrow," Sam said, "so set an alarm."

"Not too early I hope."

"I wanna be gone by nine."

"No worries. Night, little brother." While technically correct, being as Sam was the younger of the three, she only really called him that because he was more than a foot taller than her.

Gabriel waited about twenty minutes or so after Ellie left before he, too, turned in for the night. He closed the door behind him quetly, leaving the two Winchester brothers bickering over... to be honest, he wasn't really listening. He'd lost interest about an hour ago, which is why he'd made his excuses to get some fresh air and went to find Ellie. He hadn't set out out to kiss her, but hearing her praying to him had been a welcome break from the two idiots, though he doubted whether or not she'd meant to let him hear. She had a beautiful singing voice - ok that was a lie, she sung terribly, she sounded like a cat wrangling its way through a bird's nest, but she was enthusiastic and he doubted he'd ever look at that song in the same way now. The light from the room next was low, which meant Ellie had gone to bed. It was a shame as he'd have liked to have stayed up chatting with her tonight. There were a few things he needed to get off his chest - the kiss being the main one - but seeing her spread out across her mattress, her legs tangled in the blankets, the lamp light glinting off of the two golden hands on her rings, he decided to wait until they had some proper time alone. He didn't know how he felt, except that he knew once he heard her voice in his head as she crept up behind him with the gun, the only thing that mattered was kissing her. That was when he'd panicked and transported back to the motel room, still feeling her pressed up against him. He could still feel her tongue tease his lips open and the way she relaxed into his arms as soon as he started kissing her.

Sliding the chain across the door, Gabriel sat on the edge of his bed watching her sleep for a moment. He desperately wanted to wake her up and try to explain earlier, but he knew from experience that it wouldn't be a good idea. Like Castiel had once described Dean as being, Ellie was an angry sleeper. Instead he settled for telling her everything as she slept.

"Hey Nora, I'm sorry about earlier. The truth is I've wanted to kiss you for so long, but I was scared. I know, the Trickster getting scared, it's funny isn't it, but you seem to bring out the vunerability in me and that scared me almost as much as the possibility of losing you." He hesistated. Should he tell her about... no, he'd leave that for another time.

Ellie shifted ever so slightly. She wasn't actually asleep, but had been so annoyed with him, she'd decided to just ignore him until the morning. Hearing him speak, though, she wanted to jump out of bed and wrap him in her arms, never letting go. She, too, had been feeling that way for a while but hadn't known how he'd react. Idiot, she thought to herself, rolling her eyes. He leaned down and tenderly kissed her forehead, before climbing into his own bed and turning the tv on quietly.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After comforting her all night after her nightmare, Gabriel manages to screw it all up with just three little words.

Ellie flung her eyes open in a panic, hyperventilating, only to be met with the familiar scent of honey and blackberries and a pair of whiskey colored eyes watching her with worry. Her face was streaming with tears and she clung to Gabriel, grateful for his warmth and the security of his arms after being in that place. No, she told herself, it was just a dream, it's not real. Except it felt so real, it felt like a memory. Slowly, her heartbeat began to return to it's normal pace and her tears dried out.

"I've got snot all over your shirt."

"It'll clean, don't worry. Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Not really, it was just a nightmare."

"Okay, but you know I'm here if you do." 

"Gabriel, will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will." He slipped his shoes off and was about to climb onto the bed when she lifted the blankets and motioned for him to get under. "You're safe now."

You're safe now. Those words were more comforting to Eleanor than anyone could have ever guessed. That place was familiar, but she had no idea how that was even possible. She shook the thoughts from her mind and slipped her arm across his chest, nuzzling deep into his warm body, his arm tucked tightly around her. A part of her felt ridiculous, like a child, almost, but another part of her simply didn't care. She was where she belonged.

"Night Gabe," she murmured, as he kissed the top of her head.

"Night Nora."

The dawn sun was just a little too bright as it poured in through the crack in the threadbare curtains and Ellie stirred in her sleep. Aside from the nightmare, it had been a pretty good night, something she was badly in need of, having slept just fourteen hours in the past week alone. As she started to wake up, she became aware of Gabe's arm slung loosely across her waist and his nose in her hair behind her. She wished she could stay right here for the rest of the day, snuggling under the blankets instead of hunting down yet another monster.

"Mmm, mornin' Abi."

Ellie froze. Who was Abi? She was about to ask when he contined mumbling.

"I've missed you."

She'd heard enough. Prying herself free, she flung the blankets onto the floor and closed the bathroom door - on the bedroom and on Gabriel. Her toes flinched as they scraped along the rust of the old, porcelain-covered bathtub but she ignored the pain, only briefly pausing to wonder if she'd need a tetanus shot. A lot of thoughts were swirling round in her head as she twisted the creaky shower-knob, allowing the lukewarm water to fall down her back and into the drain. By the time she climbed out, one towel wrapped around her hair, another barely covering her body, she was much calmer than she had been fifteen minutes before. 

"There you are." Gabriel was sat on the end of the bed reading through the case file again. "How're you feeling now, sweetheart?"

"Who's Abi?"

His face darkened and he stopped what he was doing. Ellie clutched the edge of the towel, her lower lip jammed between her teeth. "Where did you hear that name?"

"It's what you called me this morning."

"She's none of your concern."

Ellie kept pushing. "Is she someone you're seeing when you're not at the bunker? I mean I know I don't have a claim on you but-"

"What do you mean you don't have a claim on me?" he exploded, the papers falling to the ground as he jumped up. “You have more of a claim on me than anyone has ever had.”

“Oh come on, it’s not like we’re an actual couple. We flirt, we tease, but we both know it isn’t going anywhere, despite what either of us wants.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, holding back what he truly wanted to say. When he did speak, his voice was shaking as he tried to keep it low and controlled. “Woman, you drive me insane. I flirt with you because it’s all I can do to not grab you and tell you how much I’m in love with you. I tease because it’s the only way I get to hold you, feel you in my arms. I’ve been in love with you for months and I thought after last night we were finally getting somewhere.”

“So why did you call me by another woman’s name.”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Oh I think it is.” Her eyes narrowed, while the towel hung on to her body by a thread.

The door flung open, bringing with it an icy blast from the parking lot. Dean stood in the doorway, staring from a furious Gabriel to a very naked Eleanor. The tension was thick, almost suffocating, but the silence hung above the pair threateningly.

“Just stay out of it,” Gabriel told her coldly, pushing past a bemused Dean.

The car ride was a quiet one. Ellie had jumped into the front seat, telling Sam he was too slow at calling ‘shotgun’. When he tried to argue with her, she glared at him so sternly that he decided it wasn’t worth the argument and he climbed into the back seat with a sullen Gabriel. She reached for the radio, switching it onto the first station she could find. Lily Allen’s song “Fuck You” blared through the speakers.

"I like this one," she said firmly, settling back into the seat. Dean and Sam exchanged awkward glances through the rear view mirror, while Gabriel stared out of his window, scowling.

After a few miles of winding roads and the same scenery passing them by in a blur, Ellie realised she couldn’t keep her eyes open.

“Don’t wake me,” she told the three of them.

“Just remember it’s me, Sam and Dean in the car - y’know, in case you wake up saying someone else’s name,” Gabriel muttered pointedly.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Dean swung the car to the side of the road, ignoring the screeching tyres and honking horn behind him. He turned round in his seat so he could see the both of them. “I don’t know what the hell is up with the two of you, but it stops right now. We’ve got a job to do and we can’t do it if half the team are acting like dicks.”

“I-,”

“She-,” they both began, but Dean interrupted, continuing his rant.

“And I don’t even want to start on the whole ‘seeing my sister naked’ thing, either. He shuddered. That image would be burned on to his brain for a lifetime.

“That’s your own fault for breaking into our room.”

Dean flung his eyes skyward; he knew there was no point arguing with her when she was in a mood. She could either be hot-headed and petty, or extremely passive-aggressive. Either way, when someone with as much patience as a saint - and then some - got angry, it was time to step back and let the anger run its course.

“A little help here, Sammy?”

“Yeah, no, I’m staying out of this one.”

“Thanks.” Dean started the Impala up and sped out of the lay-by, grumbling to himself.

Gabriel watched the back of her head for a while, his brain like a hurricane. He so desperately wanted to explain about Abi, but he didn’t know if Ellie would give him a chance. He mentally kicked himself. He’d been so careful, how could he slip up like this.

“Don’t worry, she’ll calm down soon.” Sam leaned over and muttered to him. “The longest she’s ever been this mad for was maybe a week."


End file.
